User blog:Teengohanrocks/Most evil Complete Monsters
These are my personal, most evil characters that count as being Pure Evil or a Complete Monster. Zamasu and Goku Black Dragon Ball and it's later sub-series have an extremely high heinous standard. Most villains are planet busters which are nothing new to the series, there's a couple like Broly or Kid Buu who have much higher body counts into destruction for galaxies but have no personality. But this douchebag is the most evil Dragon Ball villain in history. He wants complete omnicide of every human, in every timeline, in every universe because he believes they are weak and he is cleaning them of justice. Despite this, he's a massive hypocrite that pretty much cares about no one but himself, including wanting to kill the remaining gods as well as giving Future Trunks PTSD. Not even the Future Androids and Cell gave him PTSD. Griffith/Femto Guts has a pretty harsh life, he was raped as a kid due to his father, and he has to deal with the Apostles and God Hand on the daily basis, with the only thing originally giving him comfort in life was Casca and Griffith. That said, Griffith ends up being the worst friend to ever exist. After being tortured for a year (Which he has no one to blame but himself for doing that), he accessesses his Behelit and due to hitting Despair after realizing that Casca and Griffith are leaving him behind (And are now boyfriend and girlfriend), he becomes the final member of the God Hand. His first act includes cursing all of his past friends into hell as a sacrifice in a very cruel way. Then he decides to rape Casca while she has the Band of Sacrifice on, which bleeds whenever a God Hand is near her. This gives her a lot of angst and at the moment is permantly mentally disabled. He then decides to use Casca's demonized baby and merge with it, to become his true God form again before deciding to turn the world into an apocalyptic hell by fusing the magic world and the normal world together. To put it simply, he's one of the most well-written manga villains, but he's the biggest douchebag in manga and anime history besides from our top one, if only because he didn't commit Omnicidal cataclysms. Mephiles the Dark It might be surprising to see a Sonic villain so high on the list, but despite it being a kid friendly series, the heinous standard is screwed up as hell. Mephiles is probably the most evil Sonic villain, and I have a damn good reason why I believe this. Mephiles the Dark is a part of the god, Solaris. Originally created by a scientific experiment named "The Solaris Project", Mephiles leaked and got sealed up by Shadow the Hedgehog, swearing vengence. 10 years later, Mephiles comes back after Eggman attempting to get his hands on the Scepter of Darkness with his goal to obliterate reality and the time-space continuum for absolutely no reason what so ever. He does this by trying to cause despair on Princess Elise by fatally killing Sonic and manipulating Silver to attempt to kill Sonic himself. He then proceeds to tell Shadow to rule the world with him, claiming that Shadow's life is ultimately pointless but fails to convince. After merging with Iblis and destroying Iblis seal, he becomes Solaris and attempts to destroy reality, naming it "The Day of Disaster". In such a kid friendly video game series, Mephiles is the most sadistic and crazy villain in the Sonic franchise, but his omnicide is so high and so petty that he pretty much is one of the most disgusting video game villains I've ever seen, if not the worst. For all the faults Sonic 2006 had, Mephiles was actually a pretty good villain. Embryo Cross Ange is a weird series, but Embryo is quite the intriguing villain and also one of the most revolting I've seen. Originally a good kind hearted scientist that wanted peace, humanity was grown to be racist and horrible towards others in which he grew hatred of the human race. He sounds like he has a good agenda, but really he's nothing more of a hypocrite, doing the same horrible things humanity does. He mind rapes Sala and forces her to work with him as well as Rosalie, Chris and Jill. He killed Tusks parents, and then when Embryo couldn't deal with the love Jill had for him, he raped her mind and body and made her his personal sex slave and made her go crazy. He attempts to do the same with Ange but fails and nearly kills Momoka and Tusk by brainwashing Momoka. Originally wanting to kill the humans, he has a sanity slippage and attempts the destruction of everyone, Norma or Mana users alike as well as the DRAGONS which he turned into cannon fodder for the Normas. His last attempted goal is to beat and rape Ange but ends up getting chopped in half which is probably the most satisfying deaths I've seen. There's other stuff he did, like him causing 7 World Wars but I didn't want to make this go on for too long. I was legitimently thinking of putting him over Mephiles, but Mephiles stood out more in the actual series he was in. Dimentio and Kefka Palazzo These are two very similar villains, so I'm giving them a tied spot. Dimentio is a manipulative clown, that can rule over dimensions and is the main antagonist in Super Paper Mario. In a typical game he would already be pretty nuts, but Dimentio is probably the most insane Mario villain created especially for a kid friendly game. His goal is to seize the Chaos Heart and use it to destroy and recreate reality for his own purpose, to become a god. Over the course of the game he sets Mario out to kill Fracktail, brainwashes O'Chunks and King Croacus, kills the main protagonists and Mr. L, and tries to turn Mario and Luigi to work for him. If you agree he turns you into slaves to do his bidding, so he can create a new world. In the final battle, he reveals that he brainwashed Luigi ever since Chapter 8-3 and turns him back into Mr. L to go into Super Dimentio. After having been defeated by the Pure Hearts, he attempts to destroy all of reality in an act of spite due to his insanity. Kefka Palazzo is a demented insane clown originally working for the Emperor Gestahl but slowly is shown to be more demented as time goes on. Originally created an ambigous Magitech experiment, the process seemed to turn him insane (It's too ambigious to actually be tragic) and he believes in a nihilstic view, where lives mean nothing if no precious lives are lost, craving destruction. He poisons the water supply and almost destroys the Earth, but when it turns out that some people are still alive, he shifts his goal into destroying everything that exists and becoming a god, betraying the Emperor as well as killing the Espers, and stabbing General Leo to death. Ego Ego is a Celestial who lived for thousands of years, originally wanting to see what human life was like, he decided to go against human life because it wasn't him and was therefore not considered perfect. He bred thousands of sons which he murdered when he realized they did not inhabit his Celestial Genes so he couldn't start the Expansion which would cause the destruction of all life forms in the universe. He eventually began to actually care about Meredith Quill a women he loved, but when he realized that love would destroy his plan, he gave her cancer. In his final moments before defeat, he attempts to torture Quill by using him as a battery. Ego is the worst for the MCU that has to offer and has many deaths on his hands, having the biggest death count in the series besides Dormammu and therefore gets on the list. Ragyo Kiryuin World's worst mom is here. Ragyo was a human being who grew to the Primordial Life Fiber. When growing pregnant after marrying Soichiro Kiryuin, she experiemented on her children to become Life Fiber hybrids just like herself. When Soichiro left the plan after realizing how evil she was, Ragyo created Nui Harime and grew her up as she eventually killed Soichiro. In the modern day, she molests Satsuki constantly in the bath-tub and when Satsuki betrayed her, Ragyo mind rapes and brainwashes Satsuki's minions, beats her up and molests Satsuki again, and then shows to Ryuko Matoi through ripping out Ryuko's heart that she is a hybrid herself and Ragyo's long lost daughter. Her plan is the domination and destruction of galaxies, using the Primordial Life Fiber. In Episode 21 she tortures and mind rapes Ryuko Matoi, and then actually rapes her, sewing her skin to Junketsu to kill Satsuki and Nudist Beach. Later on she creates Shinra Koketsu with Nui's help and uses Life Fiber Domination to forcefully turn all Life Fibers to unsynchronize by sacrificing Rei's life and eventually Nui Harime's life. In her final moments, she rips her heart out, realizing that she can't rule the universe. Characters from Shows I haven't Watched but would probably count Those are Bill Cipher, Isaac Westcott, Johan Liebert, Ramsay Bolton, The Evil Entity, John Doe and Anton Chigurh. Category:Blog posts